Permissible Betrayals
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: In which he convinces her to betray everything she believes in. Drabbles. Scam/Sam
1. Exceptions

**AN: This collection of drabbles are all AU. There _should _be 8 (but you never know with me. I change my mind easily).**

**Title: Exceptions  
****Summary: It's not wrong to get an A+.  
****Rating: T  
Pairing: Sam/Scam

* * *

**She violently coughed as she felt the remains of her recent strep throat condition tell her that it was still there and it wasn't completely gone.

_Lovely._

She tried to concentrate on the test sitting in front of her, but sighed and knew she couldn't. She knew nothing on this subject! That little fact annoyed her simply because she knew that she was smarter than this, but it wasn't her fault! She was home sick with her strep throat and was _finally _allowed to come back to school after taking her antibiotics for a few days. How was **she **to know that there was a test today! No one told her!

_Idiots…_

She glanced up at her professor, Dr. Timothy Scam, who was the professor of medical technology. He was sitting at his desk, staring at her. He raised an eyebrow, and, not wanting to disappoint him, she looked down to her paper again. Sighing, she tried to guess her way through the test and hoped that she would get an A.

_Pfft. A? At this rate, I'll be lucky if I even pass._

She scribbled down random answers and hoped for the best.

When her professor finally collected the papers, everyone walked out of the room in groups and tried squishing their way through the door. Sam stayed back to talk to her professor, hoping that she could convince him to let her retake the test.

When all the students finally left, she bit her lip before walking up to his desk.

"Can I please retake the test?"

The words fell out of her mouth so quickly that even she had a hard time understanding them. He raised an eyebrow, and skimmed through the papers to look for her name. Finding it, he pulled it out and let his eyes scan over the paper.

A frown appeared on his face.

He held up her test. "I suppose that this is because of your recent sickness?" She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew, but he beat her to it. "Your coughing was a hint, besides the fact that you look pale as a ghost… Are you feeling all right?"

She shook her head. "Better than before. I had strep throat."

He sighed. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

He looked over the test again.

"Since you're sick…" He started to say, taking out a pen. "I suppose I can make an exception."

And with said pen, he wrote A+ on her paper.

Her eyes widened. "B-but, no wait! You can't do that"

He smirked. "I'm the teacher."

"C-can't I just retake the test?"

"Why would you retake it if you already got an A+?"

"It's wrong!"

He smirked again before standing up and taking the papers with him.

"It's not wrong to get an A+."

And then he walked away, leaving her gaping.

* * *

**... I want Scam to be _my _teacher. *whines* :P Jp.  
**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Knowing People

**Remember guys, this is AU. A new drabble is here. If I'm ever inspired (possibly) with a plot (most likely) and I get off my lazy butt and write it (most likely not...), I might do a longer continuation on the last drabble.**

**Title: Knowing People  
****Summary: Everything you say and do to someone depends on how well you know the person.**  
**Rating: T  
Pairing: Sam/Scam**

**Warning: Scam is the same age as Sam in this one. They're best friends.  
**

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"No I hate this game."

That was the way the conversation _always_ went whenever he talked to her about playing that specific game. He would get bored, (he did easily), and he would bother her when she was studying for some test that she always had. He could never understand why... the two of them were smarter than all of the students in their class combined. What was the need to study when they knew everything?

She glanced at him and noticed his look of disapproval when he stared at her textbook.

"I want to make sure I know everything." She said, as if reading his mind. She knew him so well, that she could answer his questions without him verbally asking her.

He sighed again, and turned his chair around so that he could lean against the desk her books were placed on. He turned his head to the left, staring at her.

Sighing when she felt his gaze on her, she turned her body around to face him.

She started to speak, as did he. "You're--"

"I'm--"

"Bored." They said together.

She sighed. She knew that this was on of his tactics to get her reveal another secret she harbored, (even though she was sure he knew all of them by now). What she also knew was that he wasn't much of a complainer, and took action instead of simply voicing out his opinions.

"..." She would regret this.

"Fine I'll play."

She rolled her eyes when he smirked, knowing he had won. One hand slammed her textbook shut, while the other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with him.

"Rules of the game--" He started to say, staring into her eyes, and then she found her mouth speaking the words with him, the same words he always recited before they played this game.

"One must always speak the truth and if he or she lies, he or she must lie **well**." She smirked with him when he grabbed her other wrist and started walking backwards, which eventually to her back hitting a wall with him cornering her.

"If one is challenged to a dare, he or she must complete the dare at all costs unless he or she is willing to submit to the wills of the person who challenged the dare."

They stopped speaking at the same time, and Sam squirmed as she realized he would use their present positions as a reason to--

"You should just pick dare and give up." He said, whispering words that she knew was coming. His face bent down so that his mouth was closer to her ear, and then he--

She smirked and spoke."Ssh." Pulling her hands away from his, she pushed him away, smirking as she saw his disgruntled face. "I thought you wanted to play."

He frowned and walked backwards, grabbing her books on his way out, and told her to follow him.

Ten minutes later they were in his car, with him in the driver's seat and her in the passenger seat, and then he started the car and began to drive.

Silence ensued in the car, and she knew it wasn't because of their recent... whatever it was in the library. He always suggested something crude that involved both of them, but she was always resistant towards his advances. She wanted to wait. She was afraid anything between them now would pass if she actually responded to his--

"Truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize that you already know all of my secrets, right?"

"For all I know, you could have been lying."

"I wasn't."

"That could be a lie too."

"But it's not."

"Aw." He said, his tone overly-sweet and mocking. "That's so nice of you."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that their banter would never end unless she put a stop to it.

"Dare." She said, knowing she would regret it till the her last day on Earth.

And then she would be regretting it in the afterlife too. (1)

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her choice. Usually she took the easy way out and picked "truth", but it seemed as if she was ready to step out of her bubble today.

_Don't worry Sam, I'm sure you'll be breaking your bubble down with a sledgehammer with what I have planned..._

He knew her since birth, since their mothers were best friends, and so he knew that it was a fact that his Sam was a goody-two-shoes.

And concerning his personality, that fact bothered him.

He was a person who liked to take risks in life, and challenge others when they challenged him. It was the reason he liked the game Truth or Dare so much.

"Great." He said smirking, and then he drove in the direction of Best Buy, since it had what he wanted. (2)

"I dare you...", he began to say, noticing her fidgeting hands, "to go against what you believe in and steal ... hm, an iPod. Mine broke the other day."

Her eyes widened, and she rapidly turned her body around in her seat to face him. "You're kidding!"

"You **saw** it stopped working--"

"Oh shut up." She said, glaring. "That's the dare? You want me to **steal**?"

He shrugged. "You picked dare."

"You're the one making the dare!"

"Yet the fact which remains is that you compelled me to make you do this by picking dare. You could have easily picked truth."

... He had her stumped.

_Idiot._ She thought, and then proceeded to mentally lash out at him with every insult she could think of--

--Until he interrupted her yet again.

"Do you accept?"

Their words from earlier echoed in her mind once more.

_If one is challenged to a dare, he or she must complete the dare at all costs unless he or she is willing to submit to the wills of the person who challenged the dare._

She gulped, knowing that she wasn't ready to "submit" to his wills... his wills would involve doing things that she was against, as proven by his dare today.

Sighing, she spoke, knowing she would regret her response.

"Yes."

* * *

**(1) - I did not specify Heaven or Hell because I don't know what all my readers believe in. If you are an atheist or practice another religion, and this sentence offended you, I'm sorry.**

**(2) - As much as I hate disclaimers, I hate getting sued more. (  
**

**_Interesting Fact: (well I think it's interesting):_ Remember the last drabble? The faking the grades one? That actually (kind of) happened to me...I had strep throat, missed 2 days of school, came into class and took the test that I already knew about. (I have this thing where if I don't do the math problems in class the day before the test, I forget everything on the test even though I know it. I'm unsure of myself.) ****I didn't remember a thing, and got a 66. (I went from an A+ to a B+ in that class). I complained to him and he said that if at the end of the year, I don't have an A, I should talk to him.**

**Woot woot. :D**

**Please review! I worked hard on this. (Not that I don't work hard on my other fics...)**

**Love,  
Ivy**


	3. Secrets

**Remember guys, this is AU.  
**

**Title: Secrets  
****Summary: You shouldn't have to hide so many things from your boyfriend.**  
**Rating: T  
Pairing: Sam/Scam**

**Note: Scam is the same age as Sam in this one.  
**

* * *

She bit her lip while her eyes watered with tears. Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, her other hand fumbled for a tissue that sat in the passenger seat.

This was the fifth time it happened. He was bound that something was up...

**_"You know what I hate Sam?"_**

**_"What?" _**

**_"..."_**

**_"Justin? What is it?"_**

**_"It's just that..." He sighed, and ran his hand through his brown hair. "I hear a lot of rumors, and I know it's not true," he added quickly, noticing the anger slowly come on Sam's face. "But I need to hear it from you." He sighed and looked into her green eyes. "Please?"_**

_'Eventually he's going to figure out that I'm lying...'_ She thought with worry.

_**"Justin, the rumors are not true. I promise."**_

_**He didn't see her crossing her fingers behind her back. **_

She pulled into her driveway and soon got out of the car. Her eyes drifted up to her garage where another car was.

_'... He's here? Now?' _

She took a deep breath before walking up to the front door. She didn't even need to take out her keys, knowing she wouldn't need them, and she was right. Once she reached the door it opened before her, someone her age sporting a devilish smirk with charm oozing out of his body like second nature standing behind it.

"You're here?" He said, acting surprised even though his eyes betrayed him, telling her that he was far from surprised.

It was common sense to know he had planned being here.

"I know!" She said, faking surprise as well. "I mean, it's not like this is **my **house!"

He smirked and pulled her closer to him by the waist. "If you really wanted it to be _our _house Sammie, you should have just said so."

Rolling her eyes, she hit him and walked away, knowing he would lock the door behind him. He followed her with his hands placed in his pockets, his eyes gleaming with malice like they usually did. She went upstairs, not bothering to say hi to anyone else because she knew for a fact that her mother wasn't home. Her mother loved Tim to death, and kept bothering her that she should be dating Tim instead of that "silly Justin fellow who only used his dick to think". (She was positive Tim had something to do with that.) If her mother was home, she knew she would be fawning over Tim.

But since she wasn't, it meant that it was her and Tim alone in the house. By themselves. Alone. With no one else, just in case you didn't know what "alone" meant.

She threw her stuff on her bed before turning around to face Tim, who simply came closer to her whereas other guys would give a girl some space. But know. She knew for a fact that Tim had a selective vocabulary, and chose not to know what "personal space" meant. He was fond of getting close and personal enough to make her uncomfortable.

He loved it, she knew. She hated it, he knew.

It was common sense.

"Justin is suspecting us." She said, ignoring the fact that he was too close for comfort.

His hands touched her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Wonderful. That means he's going to break up with you."

She pushed his hands away, and then crossed her arms.

"No, that means _this_", she gestured at his arms coming closer to her body (again), "needs to stop."

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her waist again, and kept a good grip on her body.

"No that means _this_", he pulled her closer to him so that their mouths were millimeters apart, "needs to continue."

"Tim."

"Sam."

"Stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, means **_yes_**." She said, emphasizing on the last "yes".

"Since when do I ever listen to anyone else but myself?"

"..."

"And since when do you **not** listen to me?"

"..."

"So..." He whispered, his mouth softly touching her face, bringing warmth to every area he kissed, "you should know that I'm always right." He moved down the side of her face, dragging his teeth down along her neck while his fingers gripped her body and slowly pulled up her shirt. "So, trust me when I say that I'm more of a man than your boyfriend will ever be..." He bit down on her neck, and then left a trail of open-mouthed butterfly kisses from her neck to the collar of her shirt. "And you definitely deserve more than him."

The truth of the matter is that you should hide some things from your boyfriend, especially if your best friend is trying to get you away from him.

Or at least that's what he made her believe.

* * *

**Gosh I've been so busy. I'm in my school musical and SAT's are coming up... **

**Love,  
Ivy**


	4. Forgive, Don't Forget

**Title: Forget, Don't Forgive**

**Summary: Sometimes, forgetting isn't so bad.**

**Rating: um, T?**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Note: This drabble does not promote alcohol or drinking or anything. **_I_** don't promote alcohol either. Please don't drink, especially if it's because of **_**this. Thank you.**_

* * *

"H-how could s-she?" Sam asked in between fits of hysterical crying. She had found out the news of her best friend being the one who spread those nasty rumors about her and some guy she barely knew. Alex sighed and rubbed her back soothingly, knowing that simple words weren't going to help Sam now.

"S-she was supposed to be my friend and—" Usually Sam was above High School drama, but the betrayal of her best friend and the content of those rumors broke her down.

Alex looked over the redhead with sad eyes. She vowed to get revenge somehow, but for now, she was going to sit here and help her friend.

Those rumors really were nasty. Someone had told everyone that Sam had slept with a boy at school, who was currently dating Clover, who was the one who spread this rumor in the first place.

Clover was just jealous, Alex thought. Nick, the boy Clover is dating, (_'Well, __**was**__ dating'_, thought Alex), took a liking to Sam and Clover, being the jealous girlfriend, told everyone in school that Sam was the whore who slept with Nick.

It broke Sam into pieces.

Alex sighed and jumped a little when someone knocked on the door. Sam and Alex looked at each other, and Alex only stood up when Sam nodded, giving her the "okay". Alex nodded back and stood up to open the door, and each step she took left Sam even more curious than before. Who would be at her door?

Alex came back in the room, looking shocked and a little uncomfortable. Sam rubbed her eyes dry, but her eyes widened when she saw Tim, Nick's friend.

"Hi."

"… Hey." Okay this was totally awkward.

Sam gave him a one-over, taking notice of the paper bag Tim carried in his arms to the black shirt and jeans he was wearing. She tried to keep herself from blushing, and then mentally hit herself for thinking of how cute Tim was regardless of the situation at hand.

"Could you excuse us?"

His voice surprised both Alex and Sam: Alex, because of what he asked, and Sam, because his voice woke her up from her staring.

_How embarrassing. _She thought, casting her eyes downward.

"O-oh uh… Sure?" Alex asked, unsure of herself. She glanced at Sam, who just shrugged.

"It's okay. You can go home." She said. "I know you have homework."

"But Sam—"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Sam sent a grateful smile to Alex, who sighed and nodded. Soon after, Alex left the room, leaving Tim and Sam in her room, alone.

Sam was about to get up from the floor, where pillows, tissues and chocolate ice cream surrounded her, (even Sam couldn't resist chocolate), but Tim raised a hand to stop her. She furrowed her eyebrows, telling him of her confusion, but he simply sat down next to her with the paper bag. Turning his head to her, he noticed her eyes, red and puffy, from her incessant crying.

She had some friend, he thought, his thoughts drifting to Nick's blonde girlfriend whose name he didn't quite care about.

"What's in the bag?" He felt _his _heart softening at her voice cracking. Usually he didn't care much for the female population that resided at his school, and to be honest he didn't quite know why he even bothered to comfort a girl whose name he learned yesterday.

"Stuff to make you feel better."

But, he supposed, there was a time for everything. As cold-hearted as he was, he knew that a girl like Sam would be devastated the minute she found out who spread the rumors about her being a slut. He knew that she was a goody-two-shoes, and being called something she wasn't would hurt her more than anything.

So, he made an exception.

_For her._

Taking out the contents of the paper bag, he glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye. She was amusing, he thought, as her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but she said nothing.

"T-t-that's, that's—"

"Alcohol. You need it."

He was blunt, he knew, but times like this didn't call for beating around the bush. If she continued her crying, this room would be flooded in seconds.

Her eyes narrowed and she stood up, trying to tower over him. "Alcohol doesn't solve all problems." She said, never realizing that the quiet (and sometimes scary) boy who was the absolute opposite of Nick was a drinker.

Then again, it was always the quiet ones.

"But it solves **your** problems." He smirked when she rolled her eyes and tried to walk away from him.

"No."

He grabbed her leg and pulled her down next to him, and she almost fell onto his lap. She hid her blush from him and inched away from him.

"Too bad."

He took out a small cup and poured the bottle's contents, and gave it to her. She refused to touch the cup. He sighed, and put the bottle down so that he could grab her hand. When he did, she let out a shriek of surprise. He pulled her closer to him and put the cup into her hands.

"Now drink."

"No!" She exclaimed, trying to pull herself away from him. He sighed and knew he had to resort to playing with her mind and proving that he was right and she was wrong.

"Listen." He said in a sincere tone. "I know you're not use to drinking your problems away, but right now, you need to forget about Clover and her stupidity." He inwardly smirked when she smiled at the comment, and continued in a softer tone. He put the cup down and slowly pulled her closer to him and turned her around so that his lips touched her ear. "Tonight… forget about Clover. Put her out of your mind… Stop thinking about her. She doesn't deserve your forgiveness, so she won't get it. But for now, forget about her." His right hand tightened around her thigh while his left hand reached for the cup. "And alcohol will make forgetting Clover easier."

He held the cup out to her, and a few minutes passed with her looking at the cup.

And then she took it.

* * *

**DON'T DRINK. Okay maybe this whole story should have warnings all over it. I don't promote many of these things (cheating on your boy/girlfriend, drinking, etc.) but these drabbles are too fun to resist.**

**Cresenta. This is for you, in hopes that you finally come back online lol. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
